Charmed Sons, A Letter, Two Fathers and One Son
by charmedfan120
Summary: The third instalment in the Charmed Sons universe, after Henry Mitchell Junior, receives a letter from his biological father Christopher Mercer, the fourteen-year-old finds himself stuck unable to decide whether or not he should respond to the letter. Not wanting to hurt his adoptive parents' feelings, he finds himself opening up to one of his cousins for guidance!


_**Charmed Sons, A Letter, Two Fathers and One Son.**_

It started with one crumpled tiny page letter, to a fourteen-year-old, Henry Junior, that has made the boy sleepless for the past month, he wanted nothing more to burn it. But at the same time, he feared he would come to later regret it. He was helpless when it came to some tiny letter. And he despises that he feels helpless all because of a piece of paper with some fancy handwriting written down on it. Henry Junior shoves the haunting letter into the inside pocket of his school grey blazer. Looking in a floor-length mirror, Henry Junior takes in his appearance to make sure he looks presentable for school. His hair gelled back, his ache face as clean as possible. His black trousers and white shirt well ironed and his black shoes well-polished. Grabbing his backpack, Henry Junior heads off to school. Being one of the few mortals in his family and extended family meant that he didn't attend Magic School.

Biking to school took ten minutes off what would normally make a thirty-minute journey to school making it a twenty-minute journey instead. Henry Junior spent most of the morning at school trying his best not to think of the letter, but it was impossible. Eventually, dinner came along and he headed straight for the library, maybe some alone time with a book would be a better distraction, he has always been a bookworm from a young age, he has had this trait. Henry Junior found a table in the library far away from everyone and pulled out a book, one of his all-time favourite books a book about famous groups of mafia and mobs throughout history. Henry Junior finds the book rather effective until he is pulled out by someone's voice.

"Planning to start your own mob now?" A voice Henry Junior recognised said, Henry Junior, looked up from his book and saw Joseph Potter Dean, his cousin through his now deceased aunt Phoebe a born witch who chose to bind his powers at the age of seven to lead a mortal life. Joseph sits down on the chair opposite Henry Junior dropping his own backpack on the floor.

"Maybe, I do after all come from a long line of mob bosses." Henry Junior responds.

"Alright, I can take a hint, what is that's bothering you?" Joseph asked in a low voice making sure not to disturb anyone.

"It's nothing." Henry Junior lied not making direct eye contact.

"Henry, I know you, whatever it is it can't be that bad," Joseph says, trying to get his cousin to talk to him.

"It's stupid it shouldn't bother me; I should have been able to sort it out by now." Henry Junior said.

"Sometimes it takes an outsider's perspective for us to sort difficult things out." Joseph pointed out. Henry Junior sighed, maybe his cousin was right, Henry Junior carefully takes the letter out of his inside blazer pocket and passes it over to Joseph.

"Go ahead read it," Henry Junior tells his cousin. Joseph takes the letter out of its envelope unfolds the letter and starts to read it silently to himself.

* * *

_Dear, Henry Mitchell Junior,_

_I know receiving a letter like this would be a great shock for anyone. To receive a letter from a practical stranger. From a person who is tied to you, in a way the people around you are not. I promise to keep this brief and straight to the point. If your adoptive parents haven't been open about the identity of your biological father and you're okay not being aware of such delicate information then I suggest you stop reading this letter NOW!_

_Assuming that you have decided that you're not okay with being kept in the dark regarding the identity of your biological father, then I will no longer withhold this information. I'm Christopher Mercer, I come from quite a colourful background. If you have any questions which I can only assume you have like I do. Then feel free to reply as it has been for the past fourteen years, I have all the time in the world. _

_Regards, Christopher Mercer._

* * *

Joseph takes a deep breath before putting the letter back in its envelope. Joseph covers his face with his hands to contemplate what he should say.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that," Joseph said.

"It's been eating away at me for the past month now," Henry Junior confessed.

"I can see why, Henry," Joseph replies.

"So, what should I do?" Henry Junior asked.

"I-I honestly don't know, maybe do all the research you can to get a better idea of who he is. Ask your parents." Joseph suggested.

"My parents! Hell no, Joe, if I ask them, I'll probably hurt them. I don't want that." Henry Junior almost shouted. Thankfully, all they got was the librarian hissing from her desk for them to be quiet.

"There a reason as to why, Auntie Paige and Uncle Henry were rewarded with full custody of you, they must have found out a lot about him, to get him sent down." Joseph reasoned.

"I know, if I ask them, I don't want them to think I don't love them. I do love them, I really do they are the best parents I could ever ask for but at the same time, they can't give me answers, I need." Henry Junior replied.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Joseph asked, hoping that he could bring a little comfort to his cousin.

"Yes," Henry Junior answered.

"The harsh truth is that whether you choose to respond or not to the letter, you're doomed not knowing can be a great pain or a great relief just as knowing can be the same. Your parents didn't know a lot about them, all they knew of her relation to Christopher and that she was probably homeless. I would ask myself three questions." Joseph says.

"And what would these three questions be Joseph?" Henry Junior asked.

"One how did he find out your name and address? Two how come he's decided to make contact now? And three what do you truly hope to get out of responding to the letter and is it worth it?" Joseph answers. Henry Junior knew Joseph had a point actually his cousin had three very valid points. Henry Junior always felt closet to Joseph out of all his siblings even compared to his sisters who he loves dearly. Maybe it was because out of all the Charmed Ones' children both of them are mortal, while Joseph willingly gave up his powers at seven to live a mortal life. Henry Junior felt he wasn't judged or treated differently for being 'different' in the Halliwell family.

"Thank you, Joseph." Henry Junior said.

"What for?" Joseph asks.

"For making things a lot easier." Henry Junior replied.

* * *

Later that night, Henry Junior is sitting in the Mitchell living room, on the small carpet that is set a little bit away from the fireplace, Henry Junior is holding the letter in his arms wearing his grey pyjamas. Henry Junior has only heard for the past hour is the crackling logs of wood being burned in the fireplace.

"I thought I heard someone down here," A voice commented from behind Henry Junior bringing the boy out of his deep thoughts. Henry Junior turns a little to see Paige and Henry standing there also in their pyjamas.

"I thought you would all be in bed asleep by now," Henry Junior says.

"We are except for your mother, she woke me up, speaking of bed and sleeping that's where you should be there," Henry replies.

"Mom, Dad, I kind of need to show you something," Henry Junior said his voice trembling a little.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to sound so serious," Paige responds, the two parents walk around the couch, Paige sitting down at Henry Junior's left, while Henry sits down at Henry Junior's right.

"I've been hiding something for the past month now, the only one in our family that knows other than me is Joseph and he only just found out today," Henry Junior confessed.

"And it has something to do with that letter in your hands." Paige assumed.

"Yes, and it's stupid don't say anything just read it the both of you," Henry Junior instructs passing the letter onto Paige. Both parents read the letter silently showing no emotion telling themselves over and over to remain quiet Henry Junior needs to get this off his chest.

"He must have bribed someone to find out your name and address, the son of a b…" Henry starts.

"HENRY!" Paige interrupted. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I wanted to Mom, I really did it's just that I didn't want you guys to think. That I didn't love you because I do, I love you guys so much. I love all of you, even Tamora. I hate that he has a hold on me, that I just can't shake." Henry Junior explained.

"I hate to admit it, when I was younger, I often thought of my biological parents, my biological family," Henry confessed, in later years he thought about them less and less over the years.

"I've never really thought about him, though. I wondered once or twice what my life would have been like if I was raised in a mob family. But I've never liked what I imagined." Henry Junior responded.

"Then what do you think his hold over you is?" Paige questions suspecting she already knows the answer.

"My biological mother, all we know is that she was likely homeless. And that she suddenly grew a decent taste in men. I just want a name to put to a face maybe know a little about her family and if they're aware that they lost a daughter, maybe sister or cousin or aunt or niece." Henry Junior answered.

"Junior what your feeling and thinking are perfectly normal. We weren't naïve enough to think you would never have all these questions." Paige says.

"Yes, if you want our blessing, you don't have to ask little guy, all we want is for to be happy and if this brings a little happiness then go ahead respond. No matter your decision just know this Henry Mitchell Junior, you're our son always." Henry tells his son.

"I love you guys," Henry Junior said.

"We love you too, Junior," Paige replies.

_**The End.**_


End file.
